


Prohibited

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [8]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emotions are prohibited.[Tumblr request - 2B/9S + relief]





	Prohibited

_ Emotions are prohibited _ .

2B lost count of the number of times she’s said the phrase. It was a rule she had lived by since her creation, and given her solitary nature, she never had reason to question it. Emotion got in the way of the mission. If the mission was to be a success, emotions had to be left behind.

This was no different. 2B wasn’t sure why this time was so hard, but if she wanted to get 9S back in one piece, she had to keep the fear and worry bottled up.

That was until she saw 9S, impaled to a wall. Had it not been for his pained groans, she would’ve assumed he was dead.

“I prepared this just for you.”

“I mean, after all… We all need something to fight for, don’t we?”

_ Emotions are prohibited _ .

“You son of a…”

_ Emotions are prohibited. _

“I’ll kill you!”

Adam had been the one to light the match. He set the fire, and 2B was going to see to it that he burned.

The fight was a blur―2B could only remember  _ anger _ , then running Adam through with her sword. She was sure the machine said something, but all she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

As soon as Adam hit the ground, her attention went to 9S. He was no longer pinned to the wall―now he was sprawled out on the ground, his body still.

“9S!”

2B ran towards the fallen android, her anger morphing into fear.

_ Please, don’t let it be too late _ .

“9S…”

2B knelt down, gently lifting 9S up off the ground. To her relief, he let out a groan.

“2B…” Though his voice was weak, he sounded just as relieved as she felt.

~~_ Emotions are prohibited. _ ~~

“Come on,” 2B said, her voice gentle. “Let’s go home.”

2B felt 9S relax against her as she carried him out of the crumbling city. She pressed a soft kiss to his temple, a faint smile on her lips as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests over on [my tumblr](https://promptoargntm.tumblr.com/fic)!


End file.
